


I'm a Sucker for Feeling This Way

by jackblue



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, M/M, Violence, i'll add more tags as it goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackblue/pseuds/jackblue
Summary: Peter Parker was a restless teen, and then a restless young adult, before he became a hopeless man. Struggling to become a photographer at twenty-eight years old isn’t easy.Matthew Murdock had been a reckless child, and then a reckless teen, and then a reckless adult. He'd always be a reckless man. Being a lawyer never satisfied his need to pound his fists into something.Peter/Matt AU where Matt is in a fight club and, after the loss of his best friend, Peter wants to join one, too.Fic loosely inspired by “Sucker” by Two Door Cinema Club.





	I'm a Sucker for Feeling This Way

Peter Parker hadn’t felt like himself — hadn’t felt like a person at all — in two months now. His everyday life consisted of waking up, going to his dead-end-ass job, coming home, and sitting until he was ready for bed. He never did anything else. He rarely spoke to anyone besides his coworkers and his aunt, and he’d dropped fifteen pounds because he couldn’t find it in himself to go out for groceries sometimes. 

Sometimes (when he was off work and able to get out of bed) Peter would punch himself in his thinning legs, or burn himself (maybe or maybe not on purpose) trying to light a candle or cook something on the stove. He didn’t look both ways before crossing the street anymore, and God forbid his aunt ever find that out, because she’d raised him to be a responsible young man who cared for not only others, but himself as well.

When he was younger, Peter always wanted to do more for the people around him. Maybe that’s why he’d always felt inclined to help old ladies cross the street, or why he joined the boy scouts as a child, or why he felt the need to drive his best friend home in a snow storm despite the fact that he knew it wasn’t safe. But all of that was behind him now. The Peter Parker he was today wasn’t the same Peter Parker he was twenty, ten, five, or even one year ago. He wasn’t a person anymore. He wasn’t anybody.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting the Prologue for now to test the waters. Hopefully will have the rest up soon. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
